Brujas desquiciadas
by AlphaniaHodel
Summary: Trío de mujeres, dos locas de remate y un bosque encantado superpoblado. (Hermione/Bellatrix/Regina) (Emma/Zelena)


**Descargo: **Los personajes de** once upon a time **no son míos, y los de** Harry Potter, **por supuesto que tampoco. La trama sí, por lo tanto esta historia no se puede copiar, vender, reproducir, ni nada que se le parezca para sacar rédito económico o cualquier fin.

**Advertencia: **Pues, no mucho. Trío de mujeres, dos locas de remate y un bosque encantado superpoblado.

Dicho esto, a leer.

Brujas desquiciadas

—Parecen adolescentes compitiendo por quién la tiene más larga—soltó Hermione, resoplando.

—¡Hermione!—reprendió Regina, girándose un momento, desaprobando el mal vocabulario.

—En algún momento tendrás que tomar una decisión—apremió Bellatrix, haciendo un contorneo de muñeca y fallando una vez más.

_¡Maldita sea!_, rechinó internamente e invocando un escudo justo a tiempo. Regina le había lanzado una bola de fuego, directa al centro de su pecho. Retrocediendo unos cuantos pasos, sostuvo el aire en sus pulmones y con toda la concentración liberó de su varita unas enormes y gruesas sogas negras serpenteantes. La morena rodó por el suelo y se cubrió detrás del único mueble que había quedado en condiciones.

Bellatrix nuevamente había fallado.

_¡Demonios!_

—Yo no tomaré ninguna decisión—descartó Hermione, haciendo un mohín de disgusto.

Se acomodó en el sillón, bufando y cerró el libro que estaba leyendo…bueno, intentando leer. Era un hecho que con el ruido que estaba haciendo esas dos en el centro de la sala, jamás iba a poder leer un renglón de corrido. Con un exhalo de fastidio, se puso de lado, derrotada.

—Estás para hacer de jurado—la señaló Regina para seguidamente ponerse en guardia.

—No, estoy aquí porque vivo en esta casa y estoy casada con dos locas de remate. Eso es todo—replicó, mirando los muebles hechos añicos.

_¿Un día de paz era mucho pedir?_

—¡CRUCIO!—gritó Bella a todo pulmón, logrando que el maleficio por fin golpeara a su esposa. ¡Sí!

Regina se sacudió en el suelo unos segundos y con una fuerza monumental, se liberó sin un rasguño.

—¡Listo! ¡Gané yo!—jadeó Bella, alzando una de sus cejas mientras se acomodaba el cabello revuelto y guardaba su varita.

—Más quisieras. No compites conmigo, querida—dijo la morena, engreída.

—No decías lo mismo cuando te crucié—se jaqueó, chasqueando la lengua un par de veces, señalando con su dedo el sitio en concreto donde Regina, momentos antes, se había contorneado a causa de la maldición.

—Fue un segundo. Un descuido que no cometeré de nuevo—contestó rápidamente, alisando su precioso pantalón de montar, color marrón claro.

—¡Hermione!—llamó gimoteando—. ¡Lo has visto! ¡Yo gané! ¡La crucié!

—Regina…—suplicó la castaña, sabiendo que si no daba el brazo a torcer, Bellatrix se pondría insoportable. Y el día recién comenzaba, no estaba dispuesta a lidiar con su mal humor desde tan temprano.

—De acuerdo…de acuerdo. Ganaste—le dijo a Bella mientras apretaba los dientes. Odiaba perder.

—¡Sí!—estalló la azabache con una danza de triunfo, apuntando a cada mueble para volverlos a restaurar.

—¿Así está mejor?—dijo Bellatrix, con voz melosa. Al terminar de arreglar la sala, después de unos minutos.

—Perfecto—contestó Hermione, satisfecha.

—Por ti preciosa. Solo por ti—aclaró, acercándose para darle un beso.

—Podríamos aprovechar el día. Está precioso—propuso Regina, observando el sol resplandeciente que iluminaba el gran salón.

—¿A montar?—sonrió Bella de oreja a oreja.

—No, saben que odio montar. No se me da bien—se quejó Hermione.

—Emma y Zelena estarán por llegar—recordó Regina—. Podrían almorzar las tres en la colina mientras nosotras…

—Siguen con el duelo…a caballo. ¡Perfecto!—rodó los ojos.

_¡Dioses!_ Ya no les alcanzaba las veinticuatro horas del día para estar en una disputa constante.

Bellatrix solo sonrió, entusiasmada. Nada como una tarde de práctica al aire libre.

El medio día llegó volando. Las tres caminaron, alejándose del enorme castillo de piedra gris lustrosa. Los extensos jardines repletos de flores ondulaban, terminando en los límites del páramo. Hermione siempre había amado el mundo mágico…su hogar, su sitio desde que tenía memoria, pero debía reconocer que el bosque encantado era un lugar maravilloso, tranquilo y sobre todo alejado. Estaba inmensamente feliz de haber elegido ese sitio para echar raíces.

Bellatrix y Regina se dirigieron por los caballos y Hermione, escogió un claro de verde privilegiado. Desde allí podría observarlas montar a lo largo y ancho de las colinas. Era perfecto.

El sol estaba precioso y disfrutable. Hermione cerró los ojos un momento, aprovechando la momentánea tranquilidad.

—Di que somos geniales.

Se escuchó detrás de su espalda.

Hermione giró con una sonrisa para ver llegar a sus amigas.

—Hemos traído una canasta de picnic y todo—sacudió Zelena el objeto para que lo viera.

—Hola, chicas—saludó, levantándose para darles un beso a ambas—. ¿Cómo has estado, precioso?—dijo hablándole a Henry, que en los brazos de Emma se sacudía balbuceando. Estirando sus manitos para que lo tomara.

—¿Y las locas?—preguntó Zelena, estirando un largo mantel de tela sobre el césped.

—¡Allí las tienes!—señaló divertida con la cabeza.

—¡Oh!—dijo Emma, frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Cómo las soportas?—quiso saber, arrugando la nariz, viendo como Bella y Regina galopaban a toda velocidad y a los gritos.

—Porque son buenas en la cama—soltó Zelena, cortando el pastel de arándanos que había sacado de la canasta.

—¡Zelena!—reprendió la rubia, a punto de lanzarle un pan en el medio del rostro.

—¿Qué? —se excusó la bruja, adoptando un gesto inocente.

—¡El bebé!—señaló a Henry que jugaba muy entretenido con el cabello de Hermione.

—Por los reinos, tiene cinco meses, Emma. No entiende nada—argumentó con obviedad.

—Bueno, retomando la pregunta…Porque las amo…así, locas, insoportables, siempre discutiendo y con ínfulas de reinas de la magia—explicó Hermione, viéndolas como a lo lejos no dejaban de lanzarse maldiciones, una tras otra.

—Entiendo—dijo Emma, sonriendo y mirando a su bruja de reojo.

—¿Entiendes? Explícame lo que entiendes. Yo no soy como mi hermana—se atajó Zelena, clavado sus ojos inquiridoramente en los de su esposa.

—Por supuesto que no. Eres mucho más guapa—piropeó descarada, lanzándole un beso.

—Desde luego que lo soy—concordó, elevando su nariz triunfal.

Hermione sonrío divertida. Sus amigan se quejaban de Regina y Bella, pero ellas vivían lanzándose indirectas.

El improvisado almuerzo al aire libre, estaba delicioso. Había sido un acierto comer allí, disfrutando el hermoso día.

—Si siguen a este ritmo, en un mes no quedarán arboles—opinó Zelena, al ver a Bellatrix disparar una bombarda a un pobre arbusto desvalido— ¡Mírala! Se cree genial y casi se cae del caballo—rió entre dientes al ver a su hermana a punto de tragar tierra.

Emma se mordió el labio y negó, alzando las cejas.

—Se nota que la adoras—rió Hermione, acomodándose de lado para poder jugar con Henry.

—Desde que las conocí, compiten por todo—contó—. Hasta por lo más mínimo e insignificante. Al principio era un estrés constante, pero al correr los años, te terminas acostumbrando—contó la rubia, rodando los ojos

—¿Así que un estrés constante? Yo no busco los pleitos con esa loca desquiciada—señaló la colina—. Recuérdame por qué a nuestro precioso hijo le pusimos Henry ¡Dilo!—exigió, agitando la mano con impaciencia.

—Tu hermana nos amenazó—reconoció Emma, con tono plano—. Tuvo una discusión con mi madre, casi se matan. Azul tuvo que intervenir. Y después de eso, consensuamos que se llamaría Henry…como su padre—torció la boca. Zelena tenía razón. Por lo menos en el tema "Henry" estaba en lo cierto.

—No parece que fuera consensuado—opinó Hermione, aguantando la risa.

La castaña recordaba perfectamente el melodrama que había hecho Regina cuando Emma, en un principio, se había negado rotundamente, argumentando que ella no era la madre del niño por ende no tenía ni el mínimo derecho de decidir cómo se iba a llamar su hijo. Ese día, Mary Margaret estuvo a punto de dejarla viuda. Si Bellatrix no hubiera intervenido, el bosque encantado hubiera quedado nuevamente sumido en una maldición.

—No, en realidad no lo fue, por supuesto. Pero ponerle Henry fue la única manera para que Regina no nos persiguiera por el resto de nuestras vidas. Prefiero que mi hijo lleve ese nombre, y no tener que soportarla, invadiendo mi casa como si fuera de ella—confesó abriendo mucho los ojos.

—Es intensa—reconoció Hermione, observándola a la distancia.

—¿Intensa?—chilló Zelena, girándose de golpe para mirarla de frente—. Está mal de la cabeza. Es mi hermana y la adoro, pero las cosas como son—aclaró.

—Qué queda para Bellatrix, entonces…—rió Hermione, sin contenerse—Aunque vivo rezongándolas, no las cambiaría por nada.

—¿De verdad? Solo míralas. Están dementes.

—Lo sé—aceptó, sonriendo de lado completamente enamorada.

—Un día van a terminar lastimándose en serio—opinó Emma, observando cómo los maleficios no paraban de rebotar sobre la tierra, desprendiendo a su paso la hierba, flores y raíces.

—Por eso insistí en que nuestro castillo estuviera cerca del páramo—explicó Hermione, sentando a Henry en sus piernas—. Tener a Maléfica cerca, me da algo de tranquilidad—confesó.

—Lista. Muy lista—elogió Zelena—. Ahí vuelven las locas—cabeceó en dirección a la colina.

Dos caballos desbocados se acercaban sin pausa.

—¿Dónde está mi sobrino favorito?—preguntó Regina, agudizando la voz cuando vio al pequeño Henry.

—Obvio que es tu favorito. Es el único que tienes—reprendió para no perder la costumbre.

—Por eso es mi favorito—contestó para tener la última palabra.

—¡Y aquí vamos!—susurraron Emma y Hermione al mismo tiempo mientras que Bellatrix, aprovechando la discusión de las hermanas, alzaba a Henry para llenarlo de besos.

El almuerzo transcurrió entre risas, charla y por supuesto alguna que otra discusión leve. Pero ya era hora de ponerse en marcha con los preparativos. Ruby celebraría esa noche sus cinco años de compromiso. Haría una gran fiesta a la orilla del lago. Todos irían.

Las cinco mujeres caminaron nuevamente hacia el castillo. La tarde se iba a resumir en elegir vestimentas, peinados y esperar a que llegara Belle, así podrían marchar todas juntas.

—¿Y si esta vez las sedamos? Yo traje un par de pastillas. No lo sé, o podríamos usar uno de los frascos tranquilizadores—le susurró Emma en el oído a Hermione, dándole opciones.

—No es mala idea—reconoció—. Pero me prometieron que esta vez se comportarían—torció los labios, cero esperanzada.

Emma solo exhaló, negando.

Hermione suspiró ya agotada, imaginando lo que ocurriría. Y daba igual si Zelena las amenazaba hasta llegar a la fiesta. Todo se iría al cuerno cuando Bellatrix comenzara a tomar, y maléfica tendría que intervenir, como siempre lo hacía. Y también sabía que cuando Regina comenzara a bailar, de la manera en que acostumbraba (sacudiéndolo todo como si no hubiera un mañana), tendría que pedirle ayuda Mary Margaret para sacarla a rastros de la pista de baile….

Pero al fin y al cabo no podía quejarse, debía callarse y soportarlas, ella las había escogido y debía hacerse cargo. Eran suyas…era sus brujas desquiciadas.

* * *

_**Fin**_

_**Alphania Hodel**_

* * *

**Después de meses y meses, pude actualizar ya tres historias y subir este corto para ir poniéndome al día. Súper contenta de volver con ustedes. Espero que les gustara y se divirtieran con esas locas de remate y con este cruce de personajes. Abrazos y como siempre, no se olviden de comentar. **


End file.
